


From the sublime to the ridiculous - New Vid - 300

by luminosity



Category: 300
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	From the sublime to the ridiculous - New Vid - 300

Happy Birthday Vividcon! No better way to celebrate than to flood fandom with vids. Thank you to my tireless beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/)  and my Mad Fold-in Friends for their input and encouragement.

This was my offering to Club Vivid. Considering the discussion going on right now, I believe that this is a vid whose time has come.

Bite me, Frank Miller Song: Vogue, Madonna Fandom: 300

,p>Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

 

Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


End file.
